


Criminal!Levi x Detective!Reader

by HeyMarino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMarino/pseuds/HeyMarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life turns upside down when the man, you have been searching for years to find, shows up and asks for help getting his friends out of jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After days and days tracking the infamous criminal Rivaille, you couldn't take the lack of sleep anymore. You were exhausted and laid your head down for a few minutes, ultimately falling asleep.

Mikasa shook your shoulders lightly, trying to wake you up quietly before Erwin saw you were asleep on the job.

"[Y/N], get up before Erwin see you..." She said softly in your ear, glancing quickly at Erwin's office door

You groaned lightly and sat up, adjusting your glasses "What time is it" You asked softly, looking at your slender wrists "Shit...I've been asleep for almost 20 minutes"

Mikasa sighed and stood up "We've gotten a lead on Rivaille, we believe be will be striking a bank on 43rd street later tonight. Erwin has asked for all able people to be ready to go in."

It was 6:46 in this afternoon, but it felt like 3 in the morning. No one else was as tired as you were; they weren't as fascinated with this criminal as you were. Thinking about him made your heart flutter, from the few files you had actually invested time in reading you learned a bit about him.

He was a clean freak. This left you wondering how the police had gotten a print in the first place. Wouldn't he have been smart enough to not leave prints?

He was a bit shorter than the average man. That's okay he's 5'3" and you were 5'1" and who cares about height...right?

His two accomplices, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, had been caught a month back. They were silent and didn't speak a single word about Rivaille or his intentions.

A hand waved in front of your face, trying to get your attention after you had blanked out thinking about Rivaille. Oh, how badly you ached to me those ashen eyes of his and the jet black hair on top of his head, swooping into his eyes.

You snapped out of your little fantasy world and looked up at Armin who had an armful of news reports and eye witness accounts of Rivaille.

Shaking your head softly, you let out another sigh "Put them down..." You lightly nudge your desk, allowing for Armin to set down the mass of papers in his arms.

Under your glasses, your fingers slowly lined your bottom lashes pulling any eyeliner that had smeared during your slumber along with your finger. You browsed the files, reading a bit more thoroughly than you wanted to.

Soon it was 9:00 and detectives began to leave for home and pack up their cases files leading their office lights on carelessly. By 9:30 all that was left at the station were you and Erwin as he tried to get Farlan and Isabel to talk.

You could hear the conversation perfectly well from where you were.

"Just tell us where to find Rivaille and you can be let go...simply as that" Erwin said in a calm tone.

Farlan shook his head slowly "We won't be telling you anything, anytime soon" He crossed his arms and sat back in his metal chair.

"Yeah!" Isabel said full of spirit "I bet Levi is coming right now to save us from you" She yelled happily, and surprisingly full of confidence as well as hope.

"You've been here for 3 weeks and he hasn't attempted to rescue you. What makes tonight the big night?" Erwin ran his fingers through his hair, sitting in his own chair.

A small smile spread across your lips at Erwin's annoyed tone as the lights began to flicker. Paying no attention to it you brushed your hands through your [H/C] hair and stretched your arms up into the air, letting the files rest on your lap.

The lights flickered again, eventually shutting off leaving everything pitch black. Taking a deep breath, your hands glided over your desk trying to find your phone as a light source so you could check the fuse box.

After a few minutes of searching, you stood up quickly as your hands moved a little faster over your desk.

Where was it?

"[Y/N]!" Erwin called from the interrogation room, the annoyance more evident in his voice.

You took another deep breath "I'm searching for my phone, sir. I need a light source so I can walk." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear

He grunted in response.

"Where the hell is it?" You tried walking around your desk but your knee caught the corner of your desk "Ow..shit...ow" You groaned in pain, leaning against your desk.

Footsteps approached your office, making you nervously hope that it wasn't Erwin.

"I'm sorry, sir. I caught my knee on my desk." You cried out softly, continuing to hold your knee while staring into the darkness.

"I'm not Erwin..." A voice called out in response to what you said "Are you looking for this?" Your phone's light flashed on, showing your wallpaper. A picture of Rivaille sat behind the time and messages you had received.

"Can I have my phone?" You reached out your hand to the mysterious person, holding in any anger knowing that whoever took your phone just caused you to hit your knee.

The voice let out a small laugh as it walked closer to you "That's an interesting picture of me...where did you manage to find it?" It was Rivaille, standing in your office...right in front of you.

A short gasp escaped your lips as you took a few steps away from him "It's to keep me invested in my work..." You smoothly lied through his question.

After a few more steps your back hit the brick a wall, scaring you to the point you almost screamed.

"I feel like it's for a different reason. I've never heard of a detective with a picture of a criminal as their phone back ground" He was closer to you know, so close you could see the outline of his body.

You gasped again, nervously drawing a breath into your lungs "We all have our separate ways of dealing with cases..." You couldn't clearly form an answer to him.

"But yours is special...I know how girls are" He rested his arm above your head, smiling softly "Isabel is the same way about Farlan...she has a picture of him as her lockscreen picture."

You shook your head. He was so close that you could feel the warmth of his breath on your skin "I-I..." You were at a loss of words. You had no more excuses, this is what you wanted all along, to meet Rivaille face-to-face.

His hand trailed along your cheek then along your jawline. After a moment, it rested on your chin, tilting your head up slightly "This poor little mouse doesn't know what to say me" He grinned a little wider.

Your cheeks flushed red, feeling his breath graze your lips.

What was he doing?

He slipped your phone into your hand slowly as his lips touched the corner of your mouth "I've been watching you for a while now. You fascinate me, more than any other brat I've come across." His lips fully planted themselves on yours.

Nervously, you kept your arms to your sides, fighting the urge to wrap them around him tightly.

"I'll cut you a deal, make me happy and you can have me..." He spoke in a soft, soothing tone "Get Isabel and Farlan out of here...legally and I'll be yours."

Your body trembled at the weight of his against you "I'll try my best" You squeaked out after a minute passed.

"[Y/N]!" Mikasa yelled as the lights turned back on.

Your eyes continued to stare at the nothingness in front of you.

How could he possibly move so damn fast?

"I'm in here..." You called out in the same squeaky voice to her.

She ran in quickly "Are you alright? Someone triggered the silent alarm." She put her arms around you.

"Yeah, I'm fine" A sigh escaped your lips as you turned on your phone behind her back looking at the wallpaper...it was different from the one you had, but it was still Rivaille.

It was a selfie of him. He had taken a picture of himself on your phone and set it as your background.

'Get them out...legally.' His deep, silky voice rang in your head, causing a smile to break across your lips.

"Yes sir..." You replied softly to your thoughts as your arms tightened around Mikasa


	2. Chapter 2

You had finally met him...Rivaille, the one who was the main focus of your work for nearly and year now.

He was so much more than you could have imagined him to be. His voice was perfect, although you couldn't see his features, you knew he was perfect in every aspect.

But how would you get Farlan and Isabel out. You thought to yourself while getting a cup of coffee.

Dad...

Your dad supplied the police stations with technology and weapons. Although you would have to call him, you knew he had enough money to bail them out.

Quick you grabbed your phone and turned it on, pausing on his face. It looked so innocent but torn at the same time.

You called your dad and smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey, dad...I have a favor for you an don't forget the last time I helped you shop" You tried to guilt your dad into giving you money to bail Isabel and Farlan out.

"[Y/N]?" His voice was raspy and tired "Why did you call me so late?"

You shook your head "I got a lead on my case but I need the two suspects out of here so I can follow it." Shakily you took a drink of your coffee.

"You couldn't have called in the morning when I can actually understand what your saying" He sounded annoyed.

Your face changed from a smile to a frown "Please daddy, you said you owed me..." You began to whine.

He grumbled and sighed "Fine, what are their names?"

"Farlan Church and Isabel Mangolia..." You almost squealed with joy, looking towards the interrogation room.

"Alright, I'll call the judge in the morning. Goodnight sweetie" His tone lightened a little bit.

"Thanks dad, goodnight" Quickly you hung up the phone and walked to the room where Erwin still sat.

As you readjusted your glasses, you opened the door "Erwin, I have some questions for Farlan and Isabel...I don't want anybody listening to our conversation."

He shook his head and stood up, taking one last look at the two young adults "Good luck." He put a hand in your shoulder as he left.

Sighing you sat in the chair that Erwin had been siting in, looking up at the two a you wait for moment or Erwin to get far enough away.

"Did Levi talk to you?" Isabel sat forward in her chair, placing an arm on the table.

"Yes, and you should be out of here in about a week. My dad is calling the judge in the morning and it takes a while to file the papers" You let out a sigh and looked down "I wish it could be faster, but you'll have to deal with Erwin's questions for a while longer."

Farlan shrugged and smiled "That's alright as long as we're getting out" He lightly nudged Isabel who let out a small laugh.

You nodded and smiled "Levi said he's been watching me...is that true?" This was one of your only questions.

Isabel giggled and nodded "Of course he has...he wouldn't lie to you of all people."

"Isabel!" Farlan looked at you with a look telling her to shut up.

"Sorry" She squeaked and shrunk down into her chair.

A knock came on the door and Erwin entered, looking at you "[Y/N], a package just arrived for you. It's sitting in your desk when you're done."

He left and closed the door behind him.

Isabel smiled "Aren't you going to go check it?"

You looked at her "Is it from..."

"Levi?" Farlan finished your sentence "Yes it is. He's knows it's something you'll like."

You smiled a bit more than you wanted to "I'll see you when your out of here, okay?"

"Okay..." They both said in unison.

Erwin stood in your way as you tried to leave the room. He stepped aside and followed you to your office.

"What questions did you ask in there?" He asked after a moment of lingering.

"Why does it concern you, this isn't your case" You looked down at the package on your desk than at the other detectives who had come when the silent alarm triggered.

He rubbed his temples, turning away from my office "I guess it doesn't."

You nodded and rolled your eyes, waiting for him to leave. Quickly you opened the package taking out [Y/F/I]. A smile spread over your lips, looking down at the item.

He had been watching you. How else would he have known you loved this?

After a while of playing around with the item, you begin packing up the files to take them home.

On the car ride home, you couldn't help but keep the smile on your face.

The one person you wanted to meet...had met you and had been watching you.

Finally you reached your apartment building and walked up to the door, holding the files in your hands.

You set the file on the ground before getting your keys and opening the door, but as you tried to flip on the lights they wouldn't turn on.

"Son of a bitch..." You mumbled under your breath turning on your phone's flash light and grabbing the files, heading into your living room.

You set the files on the coffee table and walked into the hallway to the circuit box. As you went to open it, a hand slapped over it, holding it shut. Scared, you dropped your phone, blankly staring at the wall in front of you.

"Did I scare my little Mouse?" His voice whispered softly in your ear as his arms wrapped around your stomach.

You shivered under his touch, feeling his warm breath on the back of your neck.

"I heard the conversation you had with your father" He spoke again as you perked your head up slightly.

"You bugged my phone?" A hint on shock in your voice made him laugh.

His arms tightened around you slightly "Of course I did. I wanted to hear what my mouse had to say about me."

Your eyes glanced down at your phone, whose screen now had a large crack running through it "I'm getting Farlan and Isabel out by next week" You said softly.

"I know you are" He smiled, letting his lips rest on your neck "I wanted to thank you for that. But how would I have gotten back into the station?"

You turned your body to face him, leaning against the wall of your apartment. Slowly you reached your hand up to touch his face then his hair.

After a moment of running your hands through his hair, you pulled him into a kiss. Although he seemed so tough and ruthless, his kiss was soft and caring.

Your touched his sides softly hungering for more, he took a chance to leave a trail of kisses along your jawline the your neck.

He softly nipped at the skin and rested his hands on your hips. After a while longer a stinging rose up on your neck, causing you to jerk away quickly.

"It's just letting everyone know you belong to somebody" He knew what you were worried about "But I'll have to be going...I'll visit again when Izzy and Farlan are you. Maybe we could go little further." He left one more kiss on your lips before disappearing, just like he had before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Should I do a smut? Or even continue this?


End file.
